


Deep Waters (Rough Draft) (EAD)

by WaterSoter



Series: WaterSoter's 2018 Evil Author Day, [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Canon-Typical Violence, Disturbing Themes, Domestic Violence, EAD, Evil Author Day, Evil Author Day 2018, F/M, Fem Daniella "Danni" "Danno" Williams, Genderbending, Genderswap, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Murder, No Beta, WIP, dark themes, implied/referenced other trigger topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterSoter/pseuds/WaterSoter
Summary: After a vicious divorce, Alpha Guide Daniella Williams is forced to move to the Hawaiian Islands with her eight year old daughter at the behest of her ex-husband. But there are greater forces at work and she is about to be dropped in the middle of a power struggle and a sinister mystery that has plagued Hawaii for nearly two hundred years. Sentinels/Guides AU. Canon AU.





	Deep Waters (Rough Draft) (EAD)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been really getting into the whole Sentinel/Guide universe and there’s just not enough Hawaii Five-0 sentinel/guide stories out there; so I decided to write my own :p. This is an always femDanni fic with Rachel as Richard and Stand as Stacy, everyone else retains their genre. Pairings are mostly canon though this is a Danny/Steve het fic. Kahu is being used as the word for Sentinel and Kupua will be used for Guide. This is only an excerpt.

Cover Art by WaterSoter

*O*O*O*

The place was a dump, she knew it, the realtor knew it and even the damn birds knew it but still Danni considered it. She walked through the patio, oh, _excuse_ me, _lanai_ since she was in freak country where they didn’t even speak normal, _American_ english. It was open and had a nice, scenic view of the dumpsters across the street.   
  
That was enough to cross it off Danni’s list even if she did it reluctantly. It was the fifth one just that day and the options were dwindling and her wallet tightening. She listened with half an ear as the realtor sang adulations like it was a mansion in the Hampton’s instead of a rathole in a semi decent spot in O’ahu.   
  
Already she was thinking about going back to the roach motel. To the damn room that was one step up from sleeping in a dumpster. Of her monkey. So damn brave and eating powdery eggs and slimy spam without a peep. When at her piece of shit ex’s castle Gracie got real eggs and bacon and sausages made from real animal parts.


End file.
